Weird
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: Another story that me and a friend did. This one is about us being stuck in the world of Naruto. It is based on my prospective and my friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Time Already?" Torri Said As She pulled out her sword and rested on it. "Yes, Torri-chan, let's hurry to the top," I said as I started to run, needles still in hand. "Okay" Torri Followed Hari-sensei with her sword. We came across enemies as we slashed our way to the top. "Simply Great" Torri Said As she had a face for killing on. We soon killed all but one, that one we desided to question before killing. "Ehe.." Torri Quietly said as she had a strange look in her eye. "You, where is the Mizukage, tell us and your death won't be as painful," I said as Torri's look became deadly. "Ehehe...Come ya heard her" Torri said as she closened the blade to the person's neck. "Torri-chan..." "Hari-sensei, don't worry, I won't kill him." She paused as the man's expression became more fearful. "I'm going to destroy him, until nothing remains," Torri said. "eheh.." Torri Laughed. "Come On Awnser us!!" Torri said as he tapped the man with the blade. "Torri-chan! Stop it," I hissed as the man went in his pants. "Now you, tell us where he is," I said as Torri looked mad. "Oh...Oopsie Im Sorry Hari-sensei..." Torri said as she changed back into her old self and showed her respect for Sensei. "The Mizukage left some time ago, he said that Zabuza and Haku were near," the man finally said. "Don't you dare speak of them in that manner! Haku-sama and Zabuza-sama deserve more respect than that," I yellled as I shoved him on Torri's sword. Torri Watched. I just went down the stairs looking at all the bodies as Torri followed. "Mini Torri! Come here neko-chan," I called as the cat came out of hiding. Torri Kept Following. We walked out of the tower only to be surrounded. "Reaaaaady...Steady...KILL!" Torri said as she took out her sword. I just stood there as they all went away. "Always Does the trick hehe.." Torri said as she smiled, Torri was known for tricks. I walked on, ignoring the bodies. "Torri-chan, why did you kill them ALL!? Are you stupid!? We could have learn whereabouts from them," I yelled disgusted. "That's were your mistaken Hari-sensei!" Torri Smilied "I Kept some of Them Locked In This Dungeon I found in The Tower's Mid-section...Sorry If I Dissapointed you.." Torri Said as she hanged her head a bit. "You never seem to my dear," I said as she showed me where they were. "Here They Are.." Torri Said As She pointed to them. They all sat there bound. "Good work Torri-chan," I said. "Your Welcome Sensei.." Torri Said. "You, tell me where the Misukage is and I won't kill you," I said. The people helped Hari-sensei and Told her the Misukage had gone Missing. "Then tell us where he might be," I hissed. "You're as scary as Haku on a bad day," the man said as my grip tightened. "You dare disrespect Haku-sama?! YOU'RE DEAD!" I said as Torri-chan retraned me. After we retrived the Mizukage's likely where-a-bouts we finally found him.

He sat there paining as we walked up to him. He attacked us as I went behind him and put a kunai at his neck. Torri Smilied as Hari-sensei made her move. I took the kunai away as I said, "we mean you no harm, we just want to talk." Torri went over to see Hari-sensei

"What do you want, my head," he said as me and Torri sat down. "No, we came in hopes of your help," I replied. "Your eyes and clothes remind me of them," he said. "You mean, Haku-sama and Zabuza-sama, they are dead, and we are not," I said hoping that he wouldn't get any ideas. Torri Was quiet throughout the Conversation For now at least. "So who are you two then," he asked. "I am Hari, and this is Torri-chan," I said as we bowed. "It's an honor" Torri said as she finshed bowing. "Why are you two wearing their clothes," the Mizukage asked.

"Ermm.." Torri looked at Hari-sensei "Well, let's just say that we incontered them," I said as his eyebrow raised. Torri nodded because she was afriad she'd say something wrong.

"Is that so, so are you the ones who killed them," he asked. "No, Konoha ninjas did that," I said. Torri just heard the conversation. "So you two aren't even from this world," he said.

Torri looked at Hari-sensei "Technicelly speaking, no," I said as I gabed Torri.

"It Is true..." Torri said "Lord Mizukage, we came all he way from Sunagaru to ask that you train us," I said as he looked up from his painting. Torri listened. "I helped the men who you two have your powers from, and they almost killed me, how do I know you two won't do the same," he said. Torri looked at Hari-sensei with a strong face. "We are not them, we are are own people," I said. Torri nodded and was serious about what Hari-sensei had said

"You don't seem as blood thristy, but you could turn out to be," the Mizukage said.

Torri looked at Hari-sensei. "Sir we aren't in the least bit blood thristy, and we're a danger to everything because we don't know what we're doing," I said blankly. "True.." Torri said staring at the water "Prove it to me," he said. "How sir," I asked. "Fight me," he said as we gasped.

"What a drag..." Torri whispered to herself "Or are you afraid," he said knowing that it would make us to where we wouldn't back down. "Hmph" Torri mumbled as she held her sword tighter. We then seperated as he stood there. Torri stood there waiting for Hari-sensei's decison

I signaled her to move left as I closed in on our target. Torri Followed her sensei's directions and made her attack. Throwing senbon, I montioned her to do a jutsu.

Torri followed up by doing a water clone jutsu. The Mizukage didn't stand still for long, he dodged our attacks. I dissapered again as he made a water dragon come my way. I montion Torri to swing her sword. "HYAH!!!!!!" Torri swinged her sword which made the rocks fly into the water dragon. As Torri fought him the air started to become colder. "What... Oh no," he started as he realized why. "Cold Coldy cold cold" Torri said as she fought with a smile.

All the sudden a house of ice mirrors surrounded the Mizukage as Torri jumped away from him.

"Beaulitfull Timing!" Torri said as she fled to the sides. "I'm not going to kill you sir, surrender now and I won't cause you any harm," I said as I readied my attack.


	2. Chapter 2

One night I was playing on Gaia as I thought, 'Gaara and the rest are so strong, wonder what it would be like to meet them.' I wrote this to Tifa-chan, as I wandard into space. She soon replied saying she didn't know. Before I could reply back a flash of light appeared and I found myself in Sunagaru. Before I could move something landed on top of me. "Ow, now I know how it feels when Donald and Goofy land on Sora," I said as I tried to get whatever off of me. "Hey, I'm not that heavy," said the person. "Well then, get off me," I hissed. The person then got off of my back. I then looked up to see my friend. "Nice to meet you for real, Tifa-chan," I said as I got up. "What do you mean," she said as she did the same. Before I could anwser Sabaku No Gaara appeared right infront of us. "Gaara-sama," we both said. He looked at us with cold, dark, murderous eyes. "Why are you two in the middle of the desert?" He said as he stare soften. "Uh, we really don't know Gaara-sama," I said. "How do the two of you know my name," Gaara said as he continued to stare us down. "You are well known in the Mist," I said. "Very true" Tifa-chan said."I see, so are you ninja?" He asked as he looked us over. "Yes.." I Said. "Then follow me ladies," he said as he led us back to the village.

We soon found ourselves in the Kazekage Mantion. "Gaara, good you're home," said Temari as she walked down the long stairway. "Look Tifa-chan, it's Temari!" I whispered to her, as I stopped myself from screeming. "I'm glad to see her in person" Tifa-chan whispered back. "What are you two whispering about," Temari said."That.It's good to meet you in person.." Tifa-Chan Said."hmm, I doubt that, but if you say so," she said as she looked Gaara's way. "Temari, why don't you get our guest some water," Gaara said. "Uh Gaara-sama, not to be rude but I hate water," I said. "..." was all I got back. "..." Tifa-Chan Said as she looked at me. "Uh I meant I don't like drinking it, but I love using water jitsu. In fact I wish to go train right now, do you know where the nearest body of water is," I said quickly. "Training...Now..." Tifa Said To me as she was still sore from the fall. "Yes, WE have much to perfect," I said as I jabbed her. "The nearest body of water is 2 miles from here," said Gaara. "Thank you, Gaara-sama," I said as I grabbed Tifa-chan and walked out the door."-sigh-" Tifa-chan said as she was dragged by me.

"Alright Tifa-chan, I am Jeri or Haku," I said as I saw her jump back in surprise. "0-0 No Way!!, Woah This Is So Cool!" Tifa-Chan Said. "Yep, but in this world call me... Hari (as Ha-ri not harry!)," I said. "Ok Then..Well Here You Can Just Call Me Torri haha" Torri-Chan Said. "Alright, now we'll just sit here and rest, and talk about what we're going to do next," I said. "...Well...Hmm..." I Said. "How'd we get here, why are we stuck with Gaara, and why did we land in Sunagaru," I said as I rubbed my head. "I don't know, but Gaara and Temari seem to be catching on." Torri-chan said. "I think they're being weary cause we said we were ninja from the mist," I said. "Not Sure There...it's pretty strange...how it all happend...what caused this." Torri-chan said to me. "I wonder...," I said as I took water. I made the water flote. "Just as I thought, Torri-chan, pick up the water," I intrusted. She then made a water dragon appear. I then made Haku's mirrors appear. "Torri-chan, we have Haku's and Zabuza's powers!" I said as I jumped up and down. "...B-But How!?" Torri-Chan Said As She made a Small water tornado. "Who cares!? I got Haku's powers and you got Zabuza's," I yelped. "Woah...THIS IS AWSOME!!!!!" Torri-chan said as she jumped up. "So where we going to get our weapons," I asked as I imagened Haku's needles. "...Good Question..Mmm Can't Wait!" Torri said as she was hoping to hold Zabuza's sword "Let's ask Gaara, no that might be a bad idea, let's leave and go to the land of waves, there we can find their graves," I said as she shot me a look. "T-T-Their Graves!?!??!?!" Torri-chan Said as She Looked at me. "Why yes, they're dead remember," I said as her face paled. "...N-No...I Dont..." Torri-chan said. "It was in our guilds Charater Report, in fact it was this monthes," I said as I got up. "...You Well Now I Forget things Hari..." Torri-Chan Said. "Oh, We need new clothes, because people are going to stare untill we change," I said. "True..." Torri-chan Said "Are you two done," said a voice. "Oh no, it's Gaara-sama!" I yelped as I grabed Torri and ran. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE DRAGGED!!!!!!!!!!!!" Torri-chan said as she was dragged along fastly "Cause you never seem to run when needed!" I yelled out as I kept running. "Not True!!!!!!!!!" Torri-Chan Yelled "Okey, but stop yelling, or Gaara's going to find us," I said as I looked around. Torri-Chan said nothing and gave a Thumbs up to Hari-Sensei.

We soon found ourselves in the middle og the desert. "Great we're lost!" I said annoyed. "Great...At Times When I Cant...Hold On!...Can I?" Torri-Chan Said as she Foucused Her Chakra and Tryed To Raise herself To Look Around. "Maybe I'll Stop Before Or Gaara-sama might see" Torri-Chan Said Before She Could Finsh. "Torri-chan! get down NOW!" I yelled as sand bullets came our way. "gah! Sorry" Torri-chan Said As She covered herself. "Torri-chan RUN! GAARA-SAMA'S GOING TO KILL US!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could. Torri-Chan ran ahead and grabed my hand and Ran Faster ahead. "Torri-chan put chakra in your feet and MOVE," I yelled. Torru Nodded. -Stops Ahead before I could Reach and Put Chakra in feet. But before they could run any futher, Gaara appeared before them. "Did you two really think you could out run me!?" He sort of laughed out as terror came to our faces. "eh..." Torri Smirked as Something Happened To Her Chakra It Turned...Purple.. "Torri-chan, I just remembered, there's always moisure in the air! So draw water as fast as you can," I yelled out as I dodged some of Gaara's sand. "Torri-chan, this is beginning to tick me off, Gaara-sama is becoming a pain. We need to find the village in the Mist, and fast," I said as we continued to run. "A Little Chakra Left...Could Put It To Some Good Use!" Torri Says Happily as She trys to summon something up ahead "Frog..." "Baka! That's not going to help! Wait, what is that up ahead," I questioned as we saw a dot in the distance. "Frog!..You might want to step back 5 steps" Torri Whispered as The Dot she had Summoned turned into a King Toad. "Err...Well...We'll Get around faster on Mr.Toad" Torri Said as She got on "Who are you, you little tadpole," Lord Gamma asked as he made Torri land a mile away. "Uh, Lord Gamma, I am Hari, and the baka who knew better than to do that, was my friend Torri-chan," I said as Torri came running back. "Hari-sensei! Gaara-sama is right behind me," Torri cryed as sand was following her. "Lord Gamma, could you not lend us a ride," I asked as Torri dodged the sand. "You humans dare ask this, but I see that you're in some danger, so I subpose I can make an exception," he said as we jumped on his back. Torri Sighs and gets on but first summons a bit of water to make a little slide for Gaara. Later that day Gamma took us all the way to Haku's and Zabuza's graves. "So what are you two tadpoles going to do now," Gamma asked as we jumped off his back. "Dig up the bodies, then we'll be heading to the Mist," I said as I started diging up Zabuza's grave. "..." Torri Squeked so quietly and began Shoveling Haku's Grave. "Do you two need a ride," asked Gamma as I finally reached Zabuza. "Sure, that would be nice," I said as I took Zabuza's headband off. Tori Stays Silent as She looks over to Hari-sensei and her grabbing Zabuza's Headband "Uhh I'll Be Right back.." Tori Said as She Ran over to the side and Hari-Sensei hears Some weird Sound of Gagging I sighed as I then proceeded to take Haku's senbon needles and headband. I then took Haku's and Zabuza's shirts and pants. I then threw Zabuza's to her and I kept haku's. "Torri-chan, come along, we need to wash these," i said as Torri threw up some more. "Phew Finally" Tori Said as Zabuza's Belongings Fell on her "AHHH!!!" Tori said as she gaged on the clothes by accident... "Comming!" Tori said as she followed "Now we SO need to wash them," I said as I put their bodies back and put the dirt ontop. Then we found a river not to far away and washed the clothes. "Hey, you two, identafy yourselves," said a man from the back of us. "We do not have to anwser you," I said as Torri looked back at him. Tori Just looked and said nothing then turned to Hari-sensei with a sick face. It seems she still had death smell on her. Tori doesnt really like any smell really weird though. "Oh really, you two don't look all so innocent, you are those graverobbers aren't you," said the man as Hari's famous temper was filling. Torri Gags on to explain "Mister I dont know who you think you are...but...You'd better not say anythin' more!" Torri finshes as she falls backwards from beign sick "Torri-chan, you okay," I asked ignoring the old man. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Torri-chan maybe you should go over there, I'll wash the clothes," I said as she went somewhere else. "Hey, those are those ninjas that died clothes! So you two are the grave robbers," the man yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time Already?" Torri Said As She pulled out her sword and rested on it. "Yes, Torri-chan, let's hurry to the top," I said as I started to run, needles still in hand. "Okay" Torri Followed Hari-sensei with her sword. We came across enemies as we slashed our way to the top. "Simply Great" Torri Said As she had a face for killing on. We soon killed all but one, that one we desided to question before killing. "Ehe.." Torri Quietly said as she had a strange look in her eye. "You, where is the Mizukage, tell us and your death won't be as painful," I said as Torri's look became deadly. "Ehehe...Come ya heard her" Torri said as she closened the blade to the person's neck. "Torri-chan..." "Hari-sensei, don't worry, I won't kill him." She paused as the man's expression became more fearful. "I'm going to destroy him, until nothing remains," Torri said. "eheh.." Torri Laughed. "Come On Awnser us!!" Torri said as he tapped the man with the blade. "Torri-chan! Stop it," I hissed as the man went in his pants. "Now you, tell us where he is," I said as Torri looked mad. "Oh...Oopsie Im Sorry Hari-sensei..." Torri said as she changed back into her old self and showed her respect for Sensei. "The Mizukage left some time ago, he said that Zabuza and Haku were near," the man finally said. "Don't you dare speak of them in that manner! Haku-sama and Zabuza-sama deserve more respect than that," I yellled as I shoved him on Torri's sword. Torri Watched. I just went down the stairs looking at all the bodies as Torri followed. "Mini Torri! Come here neko-chan," I called as the cat came out of hiding. Torri Kept Following. We walked out of the tower only to be surrounded. "Reaaaaady...Steady...KILL!" Torri said as she took out her sword. I just stood there as they all went away. "Always Does the trick hehe.." Torri said as she smiled, Torri was known for tricks. I walked on, ignoring the bodies. "Torri-chan, why did you kill them ALL!? Are you stupid!? We could have learn whereabouts from them," I yelled disgusted. "That's were your mistaken Hari-sensei!" Torri Smilied "I Kept some of Them Locked In This Dungeon I found in The Tower's Mid-section...Sorry If I Dissapointed you.." Torri Said as she hanged her head a bit. "You never seem to my dear," I said as she showed me where they were. "Here They Are.." Torri Said As She pointed to them. They all sat there bound. "Good work Torri-chan," I said. "Your Welcome Sensei.." Torri Said. "You, tell me where the Misukage is and I won't kill you," I said. The people helped Hari-sensei and Told her the Misukage had gone Missing. "Then tell us where he might be," I hissed. "You're as scary as Haku on a bad day," the man said as my grip tightened. "You dare disrespect Haku-sama?! YOU'RE DEAD!" I said as Torri-chan retraned me. After we retrived the Mizukage's likely where-a-bouts we finally found him.

He sat there paining as we walked up to him. He attacked us as I went behind him and put a kunai at his neck. Torri Smilied as Hari-sensei made her move. I took the kunai away as I said, "we mean you no harm, we just want to talk." Torri went over to see Hari-sensei

"What do you want, my head," he said as me and Torri sat down. "No, we came in hopes of your help," I replied. "Your eyes and clothes remind me of them," he said. "You mean, Haku-sama and Zabuza-sama, they are dead, and we are not," I said hoping that he wouldn't get any ideas. Torri Was quiet throughout the Conversation For now at least. "So who are you two then," he asked. "I am Hari, and this is Torri-chan," I said as we bowed. "It's an honor" Torri said as she finshed bowing. "Why are you two wearing their clothes," the Mizukage asked.

"Ermm.." Torri looked at Hari-sensei "Well, let's just say that we incountered them," I said as his eyebrow raised. Torri nodded because she was afriad she'd say something wrong.

"Is that so, so are you the ones who killed them," he asked. "No, Konoha ninjas did that," I said. Torri just heard the conversation. "So you two aren't even from this world," he said.

Torri looked at Hari-sensei "Technicelly speaking, no," I said as I gabed Torri.

"It Is true..." Torri said "Lord Mizukage, we came all the way from Sunagaru to ask that you train us," I said as he looked up from his painting. Torri listened. "I helped the men who you two have your powers from, and they almost killed me, how do I know you two won't do the same," he said. Torri looked at Hari-sensei with a strong face. "We are not them, we are are own people," I said. Torri nodded and was serious about what Hari-sensei had said

"You don't seem as blood thristy, but you could turn out to be," the Mizukage said.

Torri looked at Hari-sensei. "Sir we aren't in the least bit blood thristy, and we're a danger to everything because we don't know what we're doing," I said blankly. "True.." Torri said staring at the water "Prove it to me," he said. "How sir," I asked. "Fight me," he said as we gasped.

"What a drag..." Torri whispered to herself "Or are you afraid," he said knowing that it would make us to where we wouldn't back down. "Hmph" Torri mumbled as she held her sword tighter. We then seperated as he stood there. Torri stood there waiting for Hari-sensei's decison

I signaled her to move left as I closed in on our target. Torri Followed her sensei's directions and made her attack. Throwing senbon, I montioned her to do a jutsu.

Torri followed up by doing a water clone jutsu. The Mizukage didn't stand still for long, he dodged our attacks. I dissapered again as he made a water dragon come my way. I montion Torri to swing her sword. "HYAH!!!!!!" Torri swinged her sword which made the rocks fly into the water dragon. As Torri fought him the air started to become colder. "What... Oh no," he started as he realized why. "Cold Coldy cold cold" Torri said as she fought with a smile.

All the sudden a house of ice mirrors surrounded the Mizukage as Torri jumped away from him.

"Beaulitfull Timing!" Torri said as she fled to the sides. "I'm not going to kill you sir, surrender now and I won't cause you any harm," I said as I readied my attack.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry everyone who's been reading or wanting an update. This story will no longer be updated or edited. If you wish for either, please contact me via PM. It could be up for debate. Thank you for reading, and I apologize again.


End file.
